Make It Mine
Make It Mine is a song performed by Bill the Bug, Pesties and the avaricious villain "Huxley". It is part of the film The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Music Scene We start at the point where Bill holds the tissue and Huxley phrases the tissue you would had. He uses a beckoning sign repeatedly saying "Me" causing Bill to get close to him. Once he makes it to him, Huxley swipes the tissue from him before walking away, next he grabs the toy poodle and walks over to Bill and snatches the lollipop from him. He turns on the jack in the box toy and throws the poodle. Him and Bug head over to the toy train and Huxley grabs a stick from it, takes one bite from it and trows it. Huxley slams a button to the crane claw that picks up two teddy bear plush dolls and drops them onto the conveyor and Bill spreads the "Huxley's the Man" sign. We pan downward to the Pesties with sticks that have Huxley faces on them. Huxley grabs the killer whale doll with the "Mine" logo stamped onto, he throws it at the metal gate and he goes through stolen items like the panda bear while Bill follows him. He picks up the plastic telephone, wedding cake and a traffic cone when the Pesties play the tambourine and then Bill tosses him the rake and Huxley throws it after he steps on the railing and then he picks up the chair and drops it on the ground. On the exterior of his castle, Huxley opens the door to come through and walk by the Pesties to the other door to his castle. After they shout the two ryhmes "Say" and "Way" He opens the door before going in. He puts on a vaudeville hat and a spotlight (controlled by a Pestie) appears following him as he walks. The light shines on him as he puts the hat on his chest. Four pesties exclaim "He loves it more" twice before Huxley picks up the car and at the point where one pestie controlling the spotlight watches what they're doing before he puts on a Safari hat, unfolds the umbrella and spins it while the light shines on it. The pesties come closer to the camera, Huxley releases the umbrella and then after Bill brought him a glass cup of milk, he picks it up and attempts to drink it, but he quickly drops it causing it to shatter and the milk to spill on the floor. One pestie tells the others to deactivate the lights in-favor of shadows on a white background which gets closed on and then they pull the switch. The pesties bring the heart to him, stamps it with "Mine" on it and kisses it. The letters held by pesties arrive one by one to the right who shake them when Huxley waves his hand fast. They turn the lights back on wearing the clothes he had on when the Pesties sing. Huxley takes off the hat to set on the table to perform magic tricks that allows him to pull the objects inside it, then he gradually spreads his arms shouting "Mine" slowly and finally he lays on the couch relaxing. FX Some lights from the stage shine on Huxley and the shadow projection on the background was done by light and characters behind the white projector paper. Trivia *This is the only music for the film that has not been released on the soundtrack album. Gallery vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h37m57s292.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h38m53s175.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h39m02s466.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h39m11s224.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h39m35s979.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h40m01s967.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h40m10s999.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h40m24s036.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h40m39s800.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h42m39s368.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h42m49s093.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h42m58s285.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h43m09s504.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h43m19s786.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h43m33s766.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h43m45s429.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h43m53s396.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h44m04s782.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h44m15s668.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h44m30s380.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h44m40s530.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h44m50s529.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h44m56s089.png vlcsnap-2016-12-17-19h45m16s468.png Videos MINE - Elmo The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland - Make it Mine (16x9) Category:1999 songs Category:Songs